Mew's Epic Song
by Albino Pikachu
Summary: Mew sings an extremely epic song at a night club with her band.


Mew's Epic Song!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mew is seen standing on a nightclub stage with a serious expression on her cat like face. She is looking sown on her microphone. Behind her is a Pichu, a Zangoose, and a Cyndaquil. All are wearing sombreros and have mexican instruments. Mew suddenlylooks up, her eye twitching, and a creepy smile on her face. She pulls out a mini guitar and starts strumming a mexican tune. The band behind her joins in. She puts on a sombrero as well and starts singing.

"Mew mew mew mew, Mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

Mew mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew, mewmewmewmewmewmew!

**MEW MEW MEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!**" she suddenly screamed into the microphone.

Mew and her band suddenly take off all their sombreros and throw all their instruments and hats into a pile. The cyndaquil shoots off a flame thrower, starting the pile on fire.

The Zangoose takes a smoke ball and then throws it down on the ground.

_Poof!_

WHen it clears, the 4 are in rock star get ups, the Zangoose's red stripes are dyed dark blue. One of the Pichu's ears has a Pokeball shaped earring on it. The Cyndaquil has a skull tatoo. The pichu is on the drums, the Cyndaquil on the Bass, the Zangoose on the electric quitar, and Mew still on the microphone.

"Mew, mew mew, Mew! mew mew mew mew mew mew mew!" screamed Mew into the microphone .

It continued on for several minutes.

SOme of the audience tried to get out through the back doors, but they were tazed by 2 tough looking Infernape and Blaziken guarding the back door.

Mew and her band finally shifted to pop, Mewing a tune from an Avril song. ALl were in girly outfits, even the Pichu and Zangoose,who were both males.

The audience cried, then was Tazed for interrupting the song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, the first song is "LA cucaracha", and the second is "Bang yourt head" by Quiet Riot. MEw just says her name to the hum/beast of the song.

I know I'm gonna get flamed, so go ahead. I don't care!

WANTED: A TAMBORINE PLAYER

FOR: MEW'S EPIC BAND

PAY: 20$ PER HOUR.

CALL: 1-MEW-MEW-BAND! Call now!


End file.
